i choose you
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: ['You To Me Are Everything' Series 3/10] "Would you rather turn the heater on, or you get your ass in here and warm me up with your body heat?"


_I do not own Boku no Hero Academia._

* * *

 _ **"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."**_

 _ **– Carl Jung**_

* * *

 **...**

"Would you rather turn the heater on, or you get your ass in here and warm me up with your body heat?"

Shouto paused, accidentally dropping the towel he was using to dry his hair. He chanced a glance to where the voice came from to see if he was only sleep-talking or _did he really said that?_ To his surprise, the blond was propped up on his elbow and was sending Shouto a serious look.

He peeked at the alarm clock placed on their bedside table and decided it was still too early. Picking up the towel from earlier, he offered a half-smile to the glaring blond. "Good morning, Katsuki."

The blond furrowed his brows as Shouto walked to their dresser, choosing comfortable clothes to change into. He could definitely feel the gaze that was boring holes on his back but instead of addressing it, he disregarded it.

"Stop fucking pretending you didn't hear my question. I'm waiting for your shitty reply, just so you know," Katsuki scowled, patience evidently running out.

"Right." He unenthusiastically proceeded to the bed and sat beside the blond.

With the flash of excitement that manifested on the blond's face when he saw Shouto approaching him, he immediately felt a pang in his heart for breaking a news that would crush his joy.

"I'm sorry to tell you, love, I have to abstain your request to cuddle. I will be busy for the entire day today."

He watched as the blond's face altered from bright to dark in a bout of only a second. He promptly swatted Shouto's reaching hand away from his face and turned his back on him.

"Who the fuck said I want to cuddle? Get your ass off of here, then, you asshole," he said. His voice became scruffy and although Shouto couldn't see, he could tell that his lover was unquestionably frowning really deep.

"Please don't take this upon me, Katsuki. It's work."

"Whatever, bastard. I fucking got it already, just make sure you turn the damn heater on."

With a sigh, Shouto placed a soft kiss to the blond's head as he did what was told.

Todoroki Shouto was a diligent man. He was not one to slack off and neglect his work. Even though he had a heavy heart leaving their bedroom, he surmised on tending on his work first before coddling and serving his lover's needs.

Fortunately if he might say, these were only paperworks that came with his actual job so he could work on them even at home. Problem was, they had piled up. He might be contradicting himself when he said he wasn't being negligent to his work but this one was certainly a rare occasion.

In the middle of signing a document that took up plenty of time to analyze because of its poorly constructed statement, he heard the sound of a door opening and closing after a few. Katsuki must have gotten up from bed.

He waited for that smart mouth to regard his presence but none came.

Pressing his lips on a thin line, Shouto peeked on his back to find the blond on his way to the bathroom, towel and change of clothes at hands. He tried to get his attention by clearing his throat but found it was too late as the blond was already closing the door of the bathroom. He shrugged mournfully and went back to his paperworks.

Finishing these papers was his transcendence for today. He could deal with his lover later and make it up to him for unintentionally shutting his eyes to his whims. No matter how heavy his heart felt, his will must not bend and his resolve must not falter if only for a couple of hours.

"Would you rather buy take outs, or eat my cooking?"

Shouto startled for a bit, not realizing that Katsuki was looming over him because he was too absorbed on his work. Also, because his mind was all over the place, brooding on ways of how to make it up to his lover. However, when said lover appeared in front of him and asked him an apparently unhumorous question, he suddenly went blank.

"Uhm," he muttered, not sure how to respond.

They exchanged gazes for a while with Shouto carefully examining his expressions as though he was expecting him to fume in a split second, and with the blond unceremoniously waiting for his reply before releasing a brief grunt.

"I'm kinda waiting for a reply here, bastard."

"Ugh yeah, it's up to you, I guess?"

The blond clicked his tongue in annoyance. He seemed miffed at the way Shouto was dilly-dallying things and not giving a proper reply. In his defense, he was stupefied with the rare display of behavior his lover was presenting him. He normally wouldn't give Shouto a question and answer like this one, so being forthwithly acquainted to one was kinda messing with his brains.

"Or you can fucking give me an honest answer. What the fuck is so difficult in choosing one?" Katsuki grumbled. He placed both of his hands on his hips and looked at Shouto intimidatingly.

For a moment, he thought his lover was actually really mad at him because of earlier, but if he zeroed in on him, he couldn't sense genuine hostility.

"Then, I want to eat your cooking," he said watchfully, like walking on eggshells in a straight line.

"Not so hard, was it?"

Shouto's eyes followed the blond as he made his way back to their room to probably fetch something. He heard shuffling sounds for about a minute then a door slightly slamming shut. Deciding not to mind him any further, he resumed where he left off until he heard Katsuki asked him again.

"Would you rather lend me your car, or come with me and walk hand in hand?"

If Shouto was drinking coffee, he could swear he would have spit it out and spill the rest of it on the papers in front of him. The little shit was undoubtedly mad at him and this was his way of getting revenge. To Shouto's great dismay, he was succeeding.

"That's unfair, Katsuki."

"What is?" the blond coyly asked, having the gall to act innocent as though he wasn't teasing Shouto.

"Under normal circumstance, you wouldn't let me hold your hand in public. Why now, of all times?"

"Then this is probably not a fucking normal circumstance, is it? So, your answer?" His lover's face was neutral, no signs of exasperation nor delight. But Shouto could tell by the tone of his voice, he was beyond any doubt internally smirking at him.

"You're a devil," he muttered and when Katsuki only shrugged in response, he added with a sullen tone, "You can use my car."

"Got it," he grabbed the keys from its usual bin and deliberately eyed Shouto with an unreadable expression plastered on his face. "Be right back, then."

"Have a safe trip."

After hearing a faint _'I will, asshole',_ the sound of door closing echoed throughout the room, driving Shouto to question his life choices.

"Would you rather come here and eat, or I'll go there and spoon-feed you?"

This was the fourth question Shouto heard from his lover that had him growling in frustration. Honestly, with only the first one, he already had a hard time focusing and giving full attention to his dictated task. And the litte shit was elated in adding fuel to the fire. Katsuki was absolutely enjoying this.

Glancing at him, Shouto was so close to biting the bait. Putting aside the consequences, the offer was too tempting. Never in their bountiful years of relationship did Katsuki spoon-fed Shouto and this is seemingly or unmistakably his only opportunity. Spoiling Katsuki was one thing, but getting spoiled _by_ Katsuki was an entirely different matter.

He was about to give him reply when the blond approach his study table with a tray of food in hand.

"Nevermind, just eat already so you can go back to your work." He placed the tray on the flat of his table. "Stop contemplating so hard, dumbass," he added when he saw the obvious regret on Shouto's eyes.

"Are you mad at me, after all?" Shouto questioned while staring at the food. He figured that if this continued, his heart wouldn't make it through the end.

Still not meeting his lover's eyes, he got wind of a long sigh leaving the blond's mouth. "I'm not, idiot."

Katsuki strode in front of him, leaning his weight to the table while facing Shouto who was still tightly seated at his place. He felt a hand caressing his cheek with tenderness and warmth.

In retrospect, his lover was an understanding person when it came to work because he, as well, was very earnest with his own. He had a straight resolve and his seriousness with his work was something admirable. He was also one to have his priorities set in stones so he was able to sympathize with Shouto.

"Just hurry it up, already," Katsuki persisted. He slowly leaned his face to Shouto's and continually closed the gap between them. Shouto braced himself to accept the kiss. This, without any question, was something he wouldn't want to miss.

However, before their lips could touch, the blond stopped on his tracks the same time Shouto ceased on his breathing. The distance was a mere millimeter, he could initiate and claim his lips with a tiny little move, but Shouto refrained. He patiently waited for the kiss Katsuki was about to give him that, with his deep anguish and grief, never came.

"The food is getting cold," without an ounce of generosity, the blond turned his head on the side in a way that brought his lips to _almost_ make contact with his own and started backing away, leaving a gaping Shouto on his trails.

On the second thought, Shouto would like to take back what he said about his lover being understanding. The little shit was the epitome of evil and didn't grace Shouto even a minimal amount of compassion and sympathy. He was merciless as fuck.

"If you keep this up, I'm going to jump you, you know," Shouto imposed, although from the very start, it was obvious that the blond was the one holding the reigns.

Katsuki stared at him as though his suggestion was too weak and powerless. He went back to the direction of the kitchen to resume whatever he was doing before murmuring his reply, "Don't mind if you do, really."

That was the last provocation Shouto needed to allow his rationality to tear into pieces and to grant himself the benefit of yielding to his lover. With a loud screeching of his chair scratching in the floor, he stood up and deliberately hounded the blond. Katsuki didn't face him and most likely had already anticipated it. He was smiling, finally showing that irritatingly handsome smile that Shouto interpreted as _'I win, asshole.'_

He inched closer and closer, until he was forcing the blond to step back so he could trap him on the wall. Arriving on his desired spot, he placed both of his hands on the side of his lover and successfully caged his person with his arms.

"You are a fucking tease." Shouto typically wouldn't swear, but he permitted himself with this one for his point to get across him.

To his astoundment, Katsuki snaked his arms on his neck and whispered on his ear, "Shut up and just fucking kiss me already."

Shouto ultimately gave in and pushed his work aside to tend to his needy lover.

Somehow, he knew this would happen. He was, after all, a weakling when it came to Katsuki and his shenanigans. He couldn't reject the blond, and himself too, when the betterment and advantages were specifically laid in front of him. At the end of the day, the _today_ only became a repeat of the _yesterday_ and the reason why his work had piled up was also Katsuki and his irresistible charm.

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting any forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!


End file.
